On the run with you
by The Sand Cookie
Summary: When government decides to take control over the worlds, they misuse their power and use force to change people. The people of Secret Rebellion... rated T for hints of language and yaoi... in Roxas point of view! Enjoy... its my first fanfict!
1. Disclaimer Skip to chp 1

Based off of: Kingdom Hearts II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... this is purely fanbased and does not occour in the actual game


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning of the Attack

When the government decided to take control over the worlds, they misused their power and used force to change people. The people of those worlds formed the SR, also known as the Secret Rebellion. The SR devised plans to overthrow the government, but they were missing one key ingredient… the people with the power to fight back.

Chapter 1

"The Morning of the Attack"

I rubbed sleep from my eyes and then focused on my black organization coat hanging opposite of me. I inspected its condition and noticed a few rips and tears at the bottom of the coat.

"Man, I seriously need a new coat…" I mumbled to myself. I took it off of its hanger and started to put it on.

"Knock Knock Roxas!" someone said from my doorway.

I turned around quickly and I felt my keyblade materialize in my hand, I myself relax after I saw it was just my friend Axel smirking in my doorway.

"Geez Roxas, you're acting as if you saw a heartless!" Laughed Axel.

"You're acting as if you have a heart." I replied.

"Well excuse me!" Axel stomped off, and I grinned after him.

Well in case you didn't know, that was Axel… he's my best friend, and he said himself… we're inseparable!

I walked slowly over to my bathroom and washed up. After that I walked into the kitchen where everyone else was munching on their favorite breakfast treat. Axel with steaming oatmeal, Demyx with his waffles, Larxene with her eggs and toast, Xigbar with his bacon sandwich, and me with a classic bowel of cereal.

Crunch

Slurp

Crunch

Burp

"Xiggy!" squealed Demyx, "That is absolutely disgusting!"

"As if!" Xigbar grinned before releasing another burp.

"Why do I have to deal with this every morning?" Larxene said in an angry tone, "I mean, I'm strong enough to leave the organization, but why don't I?"

"I dunno, we're all strong enough- except Demyx… sorry Demyx-" started Axel, but then he stared at Demyx apologetically.

"None taken, as you were saying?" Demyx urged Axel on to finish what he started.

"Oh yes," Axel cleared his throat be continuing, "We're all strong enough to just get up and leave if we wanted to, and we can all take down Saix if he tries to stop us…"

I sat quietly as everybody continued talking about leaving the organization. I thought it would have been better to stay out of that conversation, just in case Saix dropped in. Just I started to space out, Xigbar stood up and put his plate into the dishwasher, and everyone else followed.

Right after I put my bowel into the dishwasher and turned around, Axel's arms hugged me tightly.

Axel whispered into my ear, "You can be such a cutie sometimes."

I gave him a cold stare, "Sometimes!? Why I ought a!"

Axel shut me by giving me a small peck on my head, he smiled and walked away. I grumbled to myself, "Who does he think he is?"

The five of us headed into the grey room to find Saix looking out the windows with a look of concern on his face. He turned quickly as we stepped into the room and relaxed when he saw it was us.

"Good, you haven't left for your missions yet." He said in his usual relaxed voice.

"Oh, we have missions?" Demyx said before releasing a huge yawn, "Whoopsies!"

"Not anymore. Everyone, just be prepared to put up a fight." Saix said with a serious face expression.

"What?" All five of our jaws dropped in surprise, "Saix are you kidding?"

"Frankly, no."

Larxene broke the silence, "A fight against what?"

"Well, if you must know." Siax smirked as he said it, "The government."

"How could that be?" I asked, "I didn't even know we had a government."

"Originally, we didn't." Saix took a deep breath and told up the story, "The government from one world, discovered that there were several more worlds out there. They saw that the other worlds did not have governments, and they decided to misuse their power and attack other worlds and make them form governments. Now, they are changing worlds by force, one by one. And I fear that we are next, because everyone that I sent out on missions earlier, have not returned."

Everyone looked at eachother uneasily. I turned to tell Saix something, but right I said the first word, the windows shattered and the dead body of Xemnas was laying in from of us.

"What in the-" Saix started but was cut off as gunshots filled the air. I couldn't feel anything but fear.

Okay guys that's it so far, leave reviews to let me know what you want to see in the next chapter. Thanks! :D


End file.
